Different bags or bag systems enable the use of a strap over a person's shoulder. However, because the weight of the bag is generally isolated onto the person's shoulder, the person would normally experience shoulder pain at the shoulder in questions, especially when the bag being carried has been loaded with items, goods etc. In addition, certain bags, because they are not properly secured to the person (e.g. lady hand bags that are merely slung over the lady's shoulder), they are targets for thefts whereby the thieves easily lift the bags off the person's shoulder to effect the theft. As such, there exists a need for a bag that alleviates the stress and pain on a person's shoulders. There is also a need for a bag, at the same time that could be used securely, thereby thwarting or preventing its theft.